Sacrifice
by Ellivia22
Summary: alternate version of the bread scene in the book. When Mrs. Mellark catches Peeta giving Katniss the bread she hurts him badly. In an effort to thank him for the bread, Katniss sticks around to make sure he's okay. Oneshot Everllark R


(A/N: I'm back with more Hunger Games just for you guys :) This one is my version of Peeta giving Katniss the bread in the book. I know it's been done before, but this story is different, I promise. Anyway I really hope you liked it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Hunger Games ___Catching Fire_ would come to theaters sooner than November 2013 :D

******Sacrifice**

******Peeta**

I knead the dough firmly, my hands lost in the white of the flour. I quietly listen to the rain pelting on the roof as I work. Out of the corner of my eyes I glance at the oven beside me to make sure the two loaves in there are still baking. Only a couple of minutes and they will be done. I've done this so many times that I don't have to think about it anymore. I usually think about other things while I'm in the kitchen. Yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about the reaping that is taking place next week. My brothers are possible candidates for the Hunger Games. Being only 11, I still have a year to go. But I'm still terrified.

Today however my thoughts keep revolving around one person: Katniss Everdeen. I've been really worrying about her a lot lately. Six months have passed since her father was killed in the mine explosion. I can tell things aren't going well for her. She's almost skin and bones, the spark of life is gone from her grey eyes. I can't stand seeing her like this. I want to do something for her, but I'm too shy to approach her. Besides Mother would never allow it. She thinks the Everdeen family are low class. I sigh and place the kneaded bread in a pan.

"GET OUT OF OUR TRASHCAN YOU LITTLE WHELP," my mother's voice booms over the sound of the rain. I jump out of my skin because of her volume.

I tear my eyes away from my work. Mother caught another poor citizen going through our garbage. He or she was looking for food, no doubt. I wish she could see that not every citizen of Panem is as well fed as we are. I look in the direction of our garbage outside. My heart drops to my stomach. There is no mistaking that long black braid. Katniss.

I think fast as my eyes watch the girl scamper away. She's not running very fast-weak from hunger. The oven dings, but I ignore it. There's got to be something I can do for her. I've got to get food to her somehow or she won't last much longer.

Then it hits me. I can sneak her some bread. All I have to do is burn a little edge of it. I will be told to throw it out, but I'll give it to Katniss instead. Mother will beat the hell out of me for letting the bread burn, but for Katniss, it's worth it.

I step away from the oven, keeping an eye on Katniss as she settles in a corner across from the bakery. Slight smoke seeps from the oven. I can smell the bread starting to burn. Just a couple more seconds.

"Watch what you're doing, boy," my mother snaps. "You're letting the bread burn!"

Quickly I put on a pair of oven mitts and pull out the two loaves of bread. One end on both loaves are charred, a lot more than I planned. There is still plenty for Katniss and her family.

"You foolish boy!" Mother snarls, striking me hard across the face. I wince as the blow vibrates painfully on my cheek. "That's two sales you just lost us!" She grabs my arm roughly, then shoves me out the door. Instantly I'm drenched from the rain. "Make yourself useful and give those to the pigs." Then she slams the door behind her.

My body shivers from the sudden change in temperature. I've gone from a toasty warm kitchen to outside in the freezing rain in a matter of seconds. Feeling my mother's eyes on my back, I toss one of the loaves to the pigs in the nearby pen. I spot Katniss still in her corner. She sits up a little straighter as she notices me. I glance over my shoulder briefly. Mother has left the kitchen for the time being.

I make my way over to Katniss, the rain continuing to drench me. Her face is extremely pale and very thin. She looks worse than ever. My eyes lock with hers as I kneel beside her. I put the remaining loaf in her hands. I wish I could've been able to give her both, but at least she is getting the less charred one. "Here take it. You need it more than those pigs do."

Shock and disbelief is on her face. It's obvious that she's not used to receiving things. I can tell she's having a hard time speaking. Gratitude appears in her grey eyes. That's all I needed to see.

"PEETA MELLARK GET IN HERE!"

Uh oh. I'm in big trouble now. At the moment I don't care. All that matters is that I helped the girl who I've been crazy about for years. I head back to the bakery, preparing myself for another beating.

******Katniss**

I put the slightly wet bread in my pack, still in a daze. I can't believe what just happened. Peeta Mellark, the stocky baker's son and fellow classmate just gave me enough bread to feed my whole family for an entire week. I've never received such kindness from anyone before. It doesn't matter that part of the bread is burned. Partially burned bread is better than no bread at all. I get up from my spot, about to run back home when loud voices emerge from the bakery. I should hurry home, but I stay in my spot so I could listen. Though it's still raining, I can hear every word that's said.

"First you burn two precious loaves of bread. Then instead of giving the loaves to the pigs like I told you to, you give them to that little rat who was in our garbage! You're worthless!" Mrs. Mellark is yelling.

I hear what sounds like a loud SMACK! My heart starts pounding in my chest. Did she just hit him? Now that I think about it, when he gave me the bread, the right side of his face was slightly purple and starting to swell up. Obviously this isn't the first time she's hit him.

"It was just a little edge of bread that was burned. And I only gave her one loaf. I swear." Peeta's voice is strained. It sounds like her words are hurting him more than the blows she's inflicting on him.

SMACK!

"I've told you over and over again. If you give irritants like that pieces of bread then more will come expecting to get some. It ruins the business!"

"She was starving! I had to do something."

A short pause. Mrs. Mellark's voice lowers to a deadly whisper. I sense that Peeta's in even more trouble, and it's all because of me. Now that the rain has stopped, I am able to hear every word with more clarity. "You burned those loaves on purpose, so you could give them to her."

"I love her, Mother. I'd do anything for her."

My breath catches in my throat by his confession. He helped me not just to be nice, but because he cares about me, he loves me. My heart starts to pound in my chest. I am at a loss for words. I am brought back to Earth when I hear a loud painful scream. ___What did she do to him this time?_ I think in horror.

"Let this be a reminder of what will happen the next time you try to help another whelp. Now get out of my sight!"

The door of the bakery opens, Peeta stumbling out. I watch as he's clutching his hand gently. Quickly he walks away from the bakery and towards the nearby forest. Once I recover from the initial shock of everything, I follow him. I should go home and feed my family, but at the moment I am more determined to make sure he's okay. After all, I'm the reason he suffered so much.

A few minutes later I find him sitting on a large rock, still clutching on his hand tight. His head is lowered. The rock is big enough so I sit next to him. I don't know what to say.

"You should go home, Katniss. Go feed your family."

"I will," I say gently. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay first."

"I'll be all right. Don't worry about me."

I lift his chin so I can look into the blue eyes of my classmate. I gasp as I see the layers of bruises on his face, on both sides. Mrs. Mellark really hit him hard. I can tell already he's going to have two black eyes for a least a week. My eyes lower to his right hand, which he's still clutching with his left. The palm is bright red, and starting to blister. I touch the wound gently to see how bad it is. His body jerks in pain.

"She burned you?"

"Yeah. This is nothing. She's done a lot worse before."

I stare at him in shock. I knew that his mother could be a complete bitch, but I had no idea she treated him this way. I suddenly realize Peeta knew that doing this will cause him to receive a beating, yet he did it anyway. ___I love her_. The gratitude and fondness for him continues to grow. It's apparent that there is much more to Peeta Mellark than just being a baker's son.

I force the tears back as I continue to look at his large bruises and burn. He went through hell just to help me. I've got to help him in return. Somehow. I don't know much about medical treatments, but I remember my mother teaching me about a certain plant the treats burns. I can't remember the name of it off the top of my head, but I remember what it looks like.

I glance around and as luck would have it, I recognize the green plant a couple feet away. I hurry over to it, pulling out my knife. I cut a small part of the plant. Then I sit next to Peeta on the rock once more. I grab his hand, careful not to touch the burn.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his voice still strained.

"Trust me." I answer, squeezing the juice onto the burn. Immediate relief spreads across his face. Then I rip part of my jacket and wrap his hand up. "Apply this every hour and it will get better," I say, handing the piece of plant to him. I sound just like my mother. I guess there's some Healer in my blood after all.

"Thanks, Katniss." He smiles at me warmly.

I meet his gaze. Before I can stop myself, I lean towards Peeta, kissing him in the only spot that isn't bruised-his lips. His lips are soft and warm. For some reason I don't want to pull away, but I do so a few seconds later. "Thank you for the bread. I am very grateful."

My stomach rumbles, reminding me I haven't eaten in days, nor has my family. I say a quiet goodbye to Peeta, then head home. Despite everything that has happened today, I can't help but smile. It's nice to know that there is someone out there who is looking out for me and my family. My heart flutters as I realize that kissing Peeta means a lot more to me than I originally thought. Maybe he is going to be part of my future, now that I will have one.

******The End**


End file.
